


Caught!

by Mikaiyawa



Category: Parkour - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaiyawa/pseuds/Mikaiyawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet for MMOM 2011 that deal with Team Tempest members.. mostly Brian and Levi with an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bathroom

Levi wanted to laugh.

He also wanted to scream in frustration.

How the fuck could Brian not realize that the girls that hung out around the places Tempest trained were ogling his ass.

Well, more than his ass. His chest was nice too, especially when he had his shirt off like now. If only he'd lose the damn track pants, wait not in public.

Levi's eyes narrowed at the little high school girls who were fluttering at Brian, and Captain Oblivious kept on trying to be civil and get back to training.

When one tried cuddling up and flirting Levi growled under his breath and walked off. He waved off the concern of his teammates with a remark about going to the bathroom and missed Brian's faintly panicked look as he tried to get a probably underaged girl to unhand him. He also missed seeing Brian escape the girls and flee to the highest point in the park.

He managed to not slam the door behind him, or slam the stall door to hard.

He leaned his shoulders back into the door and shoved a hand down into his own track pants and rubbed hard at the lump tenting his boxers.

Damn it, why was Brian such a dense doofus anyway?

The ache between his legs inched up a notch a the thought of the taller, broader blond runner. Levi thumped the back of his head into the door a few times and gave up. Rub a quickie out now and go back to training.

Go back to trying to ignore that his dork of a co-captain now featured in a lot of his steamy dreams.

A few quick strokes and he was slick, but them his traitorous mind offered up the image of being showed into a bathroom stall by Brian, having it be Brian he was leaning on, Brian's hands stroking his cock until he squirmed in need.

How would it feel to squirm back and feel an answering hard length pressing against his ass?

The end was fast, unsatisfying and Levi swore under his breath as he wiped up and exited the stall. He was washing his hands before he registered that he wasn't alone in the bathroom.

“You okay man?”

Levi yelp, jumped and splashed water everywhere.

“Jesus Brian! Make some fucking noise!”

The slow grin made Levi narrow his eyes and growl in irritation.

“I did. You were... busy.” The waggle of eyebrows left Levi no doubts as to how much Brian had heard.

At least he didn't moan out Brian's name.

“Brian.”

“Yeah?” Brian grinned impishly at him and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Run.”

“Why?” Brian's eyes went round and he squealed when Levi took a double handful of water and sent it his direction. Then he followed it up by hauling ass out of the bathroom screaming like the proverbial girl.

Levi snarled under his breath and took off after him.

At least the guys would think they were just horsing around.

But damn-it, he needed to jack off again!


	2. Wank

Brian settled on top of the bedding with a low groan. He'd heard Levi jerking off in the bathrooms at the park earlier, and now he couldn't get the memory of how he'd sounded out of his head.

The little whimper and moan right before the gasp at the end had caught him and was now refusing to let go.

Who had gotten Levi so wound up that training wouldn't put a damper on it?

Add to that all the pretty little girls who'd been wanting to touch him. If any of them had been legal he might have considered a quick roll to get his own hormones under control but he didn't think any of them was older than sixteen. All the legal girls today had been taken, not interested or busy training.

Not that being busy training had kept guys eyes from straying. Whatever Steel and Squeaks were working on it had kept Sugar and Diddy's attention pretty fixed for a good hour. Not that Squeaks ever looked at Diddy as more than a good friend.

The guys on the team had a betting pool going on her being a lesbian. They'd never started one for Steel because she'd made it pretty clear she and Sugar were together. Brian had to smile at that memory. Steel snarling at a pair of tweenie bop girls to get their hands off her guy if they wanted to keep them. Sugar had grinned like an idiot for weeks afterwards.

That just diverted his mind back to Levi.

He'd jumped pretty bad when Brian had teased him. Had that been guilt in his eyes? Or was it just shock that Brian had managed to escape the piranha girls and hide out just in time to hear him getting off.

He sighed a little and idly stroked himself.

What would it feel like to hold Levi in his arms and touch him like that? He knew how it worked with a girl, he fingered his ex in the squirming screaming mess dozens of times. Would Levi swear it him, would he have to hold Levi's wrists tight to keep him from 'helping' or would he just hand on and writhe hard enough to make him come just from contact?

Brian groaned and came just as the door opened. He swore and yanked a sheet over his groin just in time for Squeaks to poke her head in?

“Dinner at Shooters? He's doing ribs tonight.” She sniffed and gave him a wicked grin. “Or am I interrupting?”

Brian groaned and answered.

“Not anymore you're not.”

The smile went positively evil.

“You didn't have to stop on my account.”

“I was finished, thank you. Now get, I'm not displaying my bits.”

“Aaaawww.” She teased in mock disappointment. “See you at Shooters? Or you wanna ride over?” Squeaks pulled the door shut and settled for half yelling at him through it.

“Ride please.” Brian called back as he scrambled for clean boxers and his track pants. “My car is still doing the flip a coin on if it wants to start in the morning.” He pulled the door open and managed to not blush when he met Squeaks eyes.

“Not good man. At least the center in on the bus route.”

“blegh. Lets go, or Diddy and the guys will have only left us smells.”

Brian shoved down the thought that he'd be getting more wank material just by watching Levi eat.


	3. Caught

Brian groaned and swore as he kicked his way free of the entangling blankets. He was hot, his body ached from a hard day of competition and he was horny enough that his dreams had taken a hard left turn into the surreal.

Bad enough that he quietly lusted after two of his teammates, worse that only one was female. Well, nominally female.

Brian swore again and thumped a pillow into shape.

Hell with it. Both his fantasy partners were keeping company in Squeaks room tonight anyway so he had the room to himself.

His boxers got kicked off the bed as he settled down in the rumpled nest he'd made. His cock was already hard and leaking from the dream that had woken him up so his first strokes were smooth.

Where to start?

With how Levi's body had moved on the course today? How strong his arms were and how gracefully he'd done that little hip twitch salsa type move just to make Frosti laugh and the rest of Tribe snark? With how intently focused his face had been.

How would it feel to be the focus of those blue eyes? That sharp mind?

Brian whimpered and tried to slow down his strokes, but throwing little twists in just made his hips buck up harder.

He'd been the subject of a few of Levi's slow, warm smiles and it made his insides twist up in funny ways.

Brian was so caught up in how it would feel to have Levi's hands on him that he missed the door opening. Missed a distinct head of flame red hair turning, finger to lips to the shorter blond. Missed two sets of eyes, one blue one green watching hungrily as he writhed up into his hand and whimpered broken little pleas.

His eyes stared blindly up at the white hotel ceiling as he let out a strangled cry and came. He just lay there shaking and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt two warm bodies bracketing him on the bed.

Brian let out a little squeak when he came nose to nose with Levi.

“Hi, starting without us?”

Brian gaped and only managed to get out a confused 'uh, wha?' sound before gentle fingers turned his face the other way.

“Hi.”

Green eyes this time, and just as dark with an unfamiliar lust.

“Uh?”

“You're right Squeaky girl. Orgasm does make us stupid.”

Brian blinked in confusion and tried to figure out just what that meant.

“Mmmhum,” hummed Squeaks as she stroked one fine boned hand down the middle of Brian's chest. “Guys tend to need a bit of reboot time.” She shifted a bit lower and Brian let out a strangled yelp at the feel of teeth on one nipple. “But so do girls if it's done right.”

“I think that's a challenge,” And from the teasing tone in Levi's voice Brian had a feeling things had been decided and he'd not gotten the memo.

“Uh,”

he gulped at the look in Squeaks eyes as she teased Levi right back. This was something they normally kept for private.

“Are you up for the challenge Mr. Meeuwenburg?”

Brian squeaked again as two hands, one from each of his teammates, stroked over him in ways his body wasn't ready to cope with just yet.

“Oh yeah, bring it.”

“Guys?”

“Shush Brian.”

“But, oh god.”

Levi bit him, just a little nip under the jaw, but he nipped just as Squeaks showed him that his nipples were a major erogenous zone.

“Brian?” Levi's voice whispered into his ear.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up man.”

With Levi kissing him Brian told his higher brain to shut the fuck up and just went with it.

He could ask his question in the morning.


	4. Contemplation

Brian woke with a start and went very still as he tried to figure out what woke him and what had changed in the room he shared with Levi.

There were arms around him, more than that he was pinned rather neatly between two warm bodies.

He stared up at the ceiling and carefully went back through everything he could remember.

He'd been grabbed at practice by a lot of teen aged girls. Levi had bailed. He'd caught Levi jerking off in the parks bathroom. Needing to jack off later himself and getting caught by Squeaks, god that had been mortifying.

Getting caught again and this time it being both Levi and Squeaks, right after he'd learned first hand that Squeaks wasn't a lesbian and that he owed Sugar and Diddy fifty buck each.

Getting caught a second time had been rather nice though.

Brian looked left and had to smile a little. Squeaks braid was unraveling all over the place and she looked vulnerable with her face relaxed in sleep. A shift of his other bedmate and a low grumbling grunt had him looking right.

Levi's hair was in his eyes.

Brian stifled a whimper.

Levi was fondling him in his sleep. It was a bit clumsy but it still felt amazing to have another hand on his dick doing...

He whimpered and fought to stay still. If Levi woke he might stop. And he couldn't wake Squeaks, she was set to compete in the morning.

Brian never realized how hard it was to hold still while someone was touching him, stroking a callused hand over his dick. He bit his lower lip and struggled to stay still and quiet, not realizing he was clutching both his bed partners tighter and clenching his hands into fists in desperation.

Levi nuzzling into his throat and humming softly had him pleading quietly. Squeaks rubbing her cheek on his shoulder had him coming so hard the world whited out.

He blinked woozily after coming back around and panted in a mix of regret and relief that Levi and Squeaks had both shifted enough for him to rise.

Brian bolted for the bathroom.

Behind him Levi and Squeaks shared a grin and high fived before collapsing into giggles.


	5. Freestyle

Levi ducked his head to half hide his grin. The puzzled looks on the faces of the guys from tribe just made it that much harder to keep from breaking up laughing, that Sugar and Diddy both had narrowed their eyes when Squeaks had done her freestyle run had made it all but impossible to keep the grin off his face.

He knew what the forward superman dive reversed into a back flip into a side flip off the scaffolding was all about. The only person who was utterly clueless, at least on their team was Brian. And Brian wasn't running today so he could afford to alternately scowl and wince at the tricks Squeaks was doing.

The reverses alone were making him wince, the forward dive to back flip made Frosti wince. Now with her doing high precision jumps on the bars Brian had the look on his face that the rest of the team called the 'please god, don't crash' face.

It was all he could do to not break up laughing.

She was back flipping off the bars as time ran out and bounced happily over to hug everyone.

Levi almost lot it again at the strained expression on Brian's face. It looked a lot like the slightly stiff look he gotten earlier when he finished his own freestyle run.

Someone still hadn't gotten the memo then.

Well then, they have to see about jolting darling little Brian out of his rut then.

At least everyone thought his wicked grin was just happiness over having a heavy lead on Tribe. Even Frosti would have difficulty saving them now.

~0~

Frosti swore under his breath when the score came in.

How the hell was he going to swing a nine point five? No one this season had scored better than a nine one.

He took a deep breath and focused.

This one had to count.

~0~

Brian watched as Frosti took off with his usual grace and flair, chewed his lip as Frosti proved yet again he was the flow master and tried not to fidget when Levi and Squeaks both wound an arm around his hips as they leaned into him and watched just as intently.

But he couldn't help the little twitches that shivered over his skin when Levi and Squeaks breathed on him, when their hands petted idly.

Forty five seconds was suddenly a very long time.

If the wait for Frosti to finish what was a stellar run was terribly long waiting for the judges to post the score was interminable. One of his teammates turned tormentors had a finger tracing patterns on the skin on his back just above the waistband of his track pants. From the angle he thought it was Squeaks.

It was making him crazy.

When the scores came up, and Frosti pulled a respectable nine point one, Brian wanted to whimper at the way Levi's hips bumped his erection. Having Squeaks follow that up with a squiggle of her own across over sensitized equipment made him really want to just be a bastard and run like hell.

But that would just get everyone after him for acting so strangely.

He held on to his good humor as best he could.

He desperately needed a bit of time alone.

~0~

“He wired?”

“Oh yeah. He's probably going crazy trying to think of something to make his boner go down.” Levi ducked the playful swat Squeaks sent at his head. “What? You couldn't feel it?”

“Not the point.” Squeaks stopped and openly admired the view when Brian walked past in just a towel.

Levi cocked his head and cheerfully ogled right along with her.

“Someone got off in the showers,” he observed mildly.

“So I see,” agreed Squeaks as she tipped her head in echo of the angle Levi was holding his. “mmm buns.” She grinned at Brian's backside.

Brian stiffened and spun in place, his towel only just covering his genitals as he'd started to drop it to change.

“Squeaks! Men's room, out!”

“Tempest locker room doofus! Deal!”

Sugar erupted in laughter at the pained look Brian shot up to any listening deity. They all knew better than to challenge Squeaks to a show me yours I'll show you mine. Diddy had about swallowed his tongue when moments after he'd uttered that challenge ,for the first and last time it had ever been voiced, he'd caught Squeaks shirt in the face.

When it had been followed by her pants and underwear none of the guys had been laughing anymore and all of them had stared blankly when she'd turned and walked into the showers.

Brian wasn't making that mistake. He was clearly praying for either deliverance or patience though. Given she'd seen everything Brian had on offer it was kind of cute how bashful he was being.

Finally Brian spoke up again, his voice rather strained.

“Dolores? Please?”

Levi winced, Squeaked hated her given name. But this time she just shot him a glare and huffed.

“Fine.” The she turned on her heel and walked out.

Levi was torn between boggling at Brian and running after Squeaks to make sure she didn't dismember the next person she met. But Then Brian's plaintive words sank in and he was on the floor of the locker room laughing himself silly.

“Damnit, now I need to go jack off again.”


	6. Speed

Brian swore under his breath as he watched Levi sprint the last distance to cross the line. He beat Diddy to Levi's side and hugged his co-captain hard as he hauled him back to where the rest of the team was waiting for the final time to come in.

Squeaks had her hands together and was chewing a knuckle in her nerves.

The speed round sucked rocks when the course was almost all verticals. Down was easy, up stank.

And Levi smelled really good, sweaty from his run, but warm and comfortable.

Their time came in, faster that Rogue buy almost twenty seconds.

Brian whooped and hefted a yelping and laughing Levi up into the air.

Now all they had to do was keep Rogue from making a comeback in the Freestyle.

But for once they had a nice long break, and the smells of Levi's hair gel, and aftershave mixed with his sweat was getting Brian all fidgety. If things got to much more obvious he'd be getting little sidelong looks from his teammates.

Brian scampered for a bathroom.

Quietly he slipped into one of the ones further out form where the rest of the guys were scoring a quick lunch. He'd have to be quick and quiet or someone would come looking for him.

He thought about locking the main door, but decided against it and slid into the last stall latching it closed before leaning up against it.

God but Levi had been hot, he'd lost a bet with Squeaks and had to wear tights under track shorts just like she did. Brian had almost been caught ogling his buddy's ass.

It was a nice mental picture, having Levi pushing that firm backside into him, Brian hissed a little as he stroked down. Even sneaking a quickie in a bathroom stall would be fun. He bit his lip to keep from groaning as he tried to get the most out of his hurried session.

It was more fun in company.

Brian whimpered as he came at that thought.

He quickly scrambled to clean up, wash his hands and headed back to his teammates.

“What?”

Squeaks just smiled at him and offered him a plate.

“Do I have tp on my shoe or something?”

That just made the collection of knowing smiles wider, at least it was just his teammates. The Rogue guys just looked confused.

Then Squeaks leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“The girls side back up to the guys, and you make some hot noises.”

Brian squeaked, gulped and gave her a wide eyed look. All Squeaks did was smile impishly and walked over to the buffet. The way he sighed and rolled his head back to stare up at the sky had the guys from Rouge jumping to all the wrong conclusions.

“Aren't you supposed to be helping NoSole focus Squeaky girl?” teased Dylan only to stop and gulp at the look Squeaks shot him over her shoulder.

“Who said I wasn't?”

A gentle shoulder bump had Brian looking back down into Levi's laughing blue eyes.

“Later man.”

Brian smiled back.


End file.
